our little family
by PembantunyaKyuhyun
Summary: Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Cho Sungmin/kau tidak boleh hamil Sungminie/Appa!/apakah ini Eomma?/ia merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk kalian, Cho Sungmin dan Cho Sungkyu/Appa, kenapa Eomma tak hadir di mimpi Sungkyu?/lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk Appa kami tercinta/ Kyumin


**Our Little Family**

 **Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Cho Sungmin/kau tidak boleh hamil Sungminie/Appa!/apakah ini Eomma?/ia merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk kalian, Cho Sungmin dan Cho Sungkyu/Appa, kenapa Eomma tak hadir di mimpi Sungkyu?/lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk Appa kami tercinta/ Chap 1/ Kyumin**

 **[WARNING] This FFN 100% pure Us, No copas at all**

 **Pair : Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Pov.

 _FlashBack 1997_

" _naega manil haneuriramyeon  
geudae eolgure muldeulgo sipeo_

 _burkge muldeun jeonyeok jeo noeulcheoreom  
na geudae ppyame muldeulgo sipeo_

 _sesange geu mueosirado geudae wihae doego sipeo  
oneulcheoreom uri hamkke isseumi naegen eolmana keun gippeuminji  
saranghaneun naui sarama neoneun ani  
wo~ ireon naui maeumeul"_

 _Alunan lagu If I were mengalun dengan lembutnya dari suara berat mempelai laki laki, senyuman terkembang di bibir mempelai wanita._

 _Sang mempelai lelaki berjalan perlahan menuju mempelai wanita, digenggamnya tangan mempelai wanita dan menempelkannya kearah dada._

" _Cho Sungmin, kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku" ucap sang mempelai Lelaki_

" _Kau juga cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sang mempelai wanita_

 _Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut._

" _Berjanjilah bersamaku selamanya Minnie…"_

 _FlashBack 1997 End  
_

"Tahukahkau Minnie, Pernikahan kita adalah momen momen yang paling menggembirakan untukku… apakah kau juga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari membuka halaman halaman album pernikahannya.

"Appa!" seorang gadis kecil berbibir M berwarna pink dengan rambut panjang hitam kelam yang di urai kini berjalan kearah Kyuhyun

"Apakah ini Eomma?" Tanya gadis kecil yang kini duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ini adalah Eomma Sungmin ah…" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan Foto Sungmin kepada anaknya.

"Appa, kenapa nama Eomma sama seperti Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"Sungmin, Cho Sungmin. Namamu diambil dari sesosok ibu yang sangat hebat yang telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang yang ia nanti nantikan dan sangat ia sayangi bahkan sangat ia cintai" ujar Kyuhyun

"Siapa orang itu Appa?" Tanya gadis umur 10 tahun itu

"orang itu adalah SungKyu dan kau Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memeluk anaknya dari belakang

"Apakah Minnie mirip dengan Eomma, Appa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne, kau sangat mirip… sangaaat, bahkan seperti aslinya Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit sendu. Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya kearah Appanya.

"Wae Appa? Kenapa Appa sedih?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ania" Kyuhyun buru buru menghilangkan raut wajah sedihnya

"APPAAA!"

Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, terlihat sesosok anak lelaki berumur 9 tahun yang sangat mirip dengannya. "Wae Sungkyu-ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "appa…" Sungkyu berjalan menuju sang Appa

"Appa, tadi Kyunnie berbicara kasar kepada teman Kyunnie" ujar Sungkyu sambil mengenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap anaknya tidak percaya. Tak biasanya Sungkyu memukul temannya. Karena Sungkyu adalah anak yang baik dan lebih memilih diam jika bersama teman temannya.

"Kenapa Sungkyu berbicara kasar dengan teman Sungkyu? Apakah ia berbuat jahat?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, mereka mengejek Sungkyu dan Sungmin tidak memiliki Eomma, Appa" Sungkyu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh bersalah.

"Sungmin juga Appa! Minnie sering di ejek karena tidak mempunyai Eomma" Sungmin kini ikut berseru.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu melihat lekat lekat kedua anak kembarnya

"Cho Sungmin dan Cho Sungkyu, kalian adalah anak anak terpilih dari Tuhan yang dititipan kepada Eomma dan Appa. Kenapa kalian terpilih? Karena jika di pikir dengan logika, seharusnya kalian tak ada di dunia ini. Namun, dengan cinta yang tulus dari Eomma kalian. Kalian bisa terlahir didunia ini" Kyuhyun menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada anak anaknya

"jadi kami anak anak terpilih dari Tuhan?" Kyuhyun menggangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Appa, ceritakan bagaimana bisa kami ada di dalam perut Eomma?" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _Flashback 2001_

" _Oppa, taukah kau jika kemarin aku bertemu dengan Wookie teman sekelas kita dulu itu! Dia ternyata sudah menikah dengan Yesung Oppa dan mempunyai 2 anak lho!" ujar Sungmin dengan semangat._

" _Chinca? Aku baru tahu sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopi panasnya._

" _Oppa, ini sudah hampir 5 tahun pernikahan kita" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun "Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik nafas sejenak._

" _Apakah kau ingin mempunyai keturunan Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia membuang nafas berat lalu menghadap kearah Sungmin dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby istrinya itu_

" _aku sangat menginginkan keturunan Minnie. Tetapi, Dokter sudah menyarankan agar kau tak boleh hamil. Karena kau memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin_

" _Tapi, bukankah jika aku tak memaksakan diriku dengan bekerja keras dan hanya focus kepada kandunganku tak apakan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum_

" _Minni, kita bisa mengadopsi anak" saran Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng_

" _Aku tak mau mengadopsi, akan terasa sakit jika saat saat dimana ia harus tahu darimana asalnya" tolak Sungmin halus._

 _Sungmin menunduk, air matanya mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menghadapkannya kearahnya_

" _dengarkan aku Cho Sungmin, aku tak ingin kau menjadi menderita karena aku… karena aku memaksa untuk memiliki keturunan" ujar Kyuhyun. "Ania, tolong Kyu… tolong izinkan aku memberikan keturunan untukmu" Sungmin terus memohon kepada Kyuhyun._

" _Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya. Tetapi, jika kau tak kuat jangan paksakan… arraseo?"_

" _NE! YEEAAAYY!"_

 _Flashback 2001 end_

"Nah, begitu cerita kalian bisa berada di dalam perut Eomma" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Appa kapan kita akan bertemu dengan Eomma?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak, ditatapnya kedua anaknya itu. "Molla, mungkin jika Tuhan mengizinkan. Nanti malam saat kalian tertidur, kalian diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan Eomma dimimpi kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Chinca? Bagaimana caranya Appa?" Sungkyu tampak antusias dengan ucapan sang Appa.

"caranya dengan kalian berdoa kepada Tuhan dan berjanji kepada Tuhan akan menjadi anak anak yang baik" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Sungkyu mengangguk mengerti. Kini jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, "Cha, sekarang sudah malam cepatlah kalian tidur ne? biar besok tidak terlambat masuk sekolahnya" ujar Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng kedua tangan anaknya menuju kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun dan anak anaknya memang berada di satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. "cha ayo pejamkan mata kalian" setelah kedua anaknya berdoa sebelum tidur mereka jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan sang ayah.

"Sungmin-ah! Apa kau melihatku? Apakah kau dapat mendengarku? Jika kau dapat mendengar dan melihatku, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah memberikan sepasang anak yang sangat sangat membanggakan, anak seperti yang kita inginkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saranghae"

Usai mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur. Tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok bayangan yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

' _nado saranghaeo'_

 _._

 _._

Next Morning

Jam kini menunjuk kearah angka 6 pagi hari.

'sreng sreng'

Kyuhyun kini sedang memasak sarapan untuk kedua anaknya. Menu pagi ini adalah Bimbimbap dan jjajjangmyeon.

"Appaa!"

Terdengar suara teriakan sang anak dari kamar, Sungkyu keluar dari kamar dengan masih memakai piyama bergambar kartun kesukaanya, Polly.

"eoh? Jaljaseo?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut coklat putranya itu. Mata caramel putranya itu terlihat seperti kebingungan. "Appa, kenapa Eomms tidak hadir dimimpi Sungkyu?" Sungkyu menatap sendu sang Appa lalu ia melesakkan kepalanya ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa karena tadi malam kita tidak berdoa dengan benar?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggendong Sungkyu di lengan kirinya.

"Ania, kita sudah berdoa dengan benar" ujar Sungkyu lirih. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan anaknya ini sungguh sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Eommanya, tapi apa hal? Ibunya sendiri sudah berada di alam yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Sungkyu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Eomma… Ingiiiinnn sekali" ujar Sungkyu memelas.

Kyuhyun mengelus ngelus punggung anaknya itu, "Ne, Appa mengerti. Jika Sungkyunie tidak malas berdoa dan memohon agar dapat melihat Eomma sekali saja, mungkin suatu saat nanti Sungkyu dapat melihat Eomma" ujar Kyuhyun mengayemi putranya.

Kyuhyun mematikan kompor lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya "Cha, kita bangunkan Dongsaengmu itu ne…" ujar Kyuhyun

Kini Sungmin tengah meringkuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, sepertinya ia mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungkyu dari gendongannya

"Minnie… bangun nak" Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya "Appa" Sungmin langsung memeluk sang Appa

"Wae? Chagi?" Kyuhyun mengusap usap punggung putrinya itu

"Minnie tadi bermimpi ada seorang yeoja yang mirriiiiipp sekali dengan Minnie, Appa. Katanya ia akan hadir juga dipentas seni nanti Appa" ujar Sungmin.

"Mungkin itu Eomma sayang" ujar Kyuhyun

"Chinca? Kenpa Eomma tidak datang ke mimpiku dan malah datang kemimpi Sungmin Appa? Sungkyu terlihat merajuk.

"Mungkin karena Eomma ingin bertemu langsung nanti di pensi kalian bukan dari mimpi" ujar Kyuhyun

"Chinca?"

"Ne! mangkanya ayo cepat sarapan dan mandi habis ini kita berangkat, jangan sampai terlambat!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggiring kedua anaknya untuk bersiap siap

.

.

Pentas seni SM Elementary School

"baiklah, kini adalah penampilan terakhir dari perwakilan murid kelas 3. Ini dia Cho Sungkyu dan Cho Sungmin." Ujar sang MC

' _Plok plok plok'_

"Aigo, neomu kyeopta!"  
"Lucunya… apakah mereka kembar?"  
"Siapa ibu mereka? Ibunya pasti sangat bangga karena mempunyai anak yang sangat sempurna"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar celoteh celoteh kagum dari orang orang yang duduk di dedaktnya. Tapi, ia memilih untuk diam dan melihat kedua anaknya.

Ia diam diam tertegun melihat kedua anaknya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mari kita lihat penampilan kedua anak Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin. Ia kini menggenukan dress putih tulang selutut dengan hiasan bunga bunga kecil namun terlihat elegan menempel di pinggang kananya, rambut hitam kelam sebahu kini di kuncir separuh yang dikepang kecil. Oh! Jangan lupakan milky baby skin, hidung mancungnya dan bibir M semerah cherry yang memberikan kesan ia sangat cantik untuk umurnya yang terbilang masih kecil itu.

Sedangkan Sungkyu. Kini ia menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu kupu melekat manis di lehernya, rambut coklat panjangnya kini dibuat sedikit acak acakan sehingga memberikan kesan ia sedikit tampak dewasa, mata besar caramellnya, hidung mancung, bibir plum semerah cherry dan bentuk rahang yang tegas membuat ia tampak menjadi sesosok kakak yang dapat mengawasi dan menjaga adiknya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kedua anaknya jalan bergandengan.

"Anyeonghaseo, Choneun Cho Sungkyu imnida" Sungkyu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Anyeonghaseo, Choneun Cho Sungmin imnida"

'KYAAA! NEOMU KYEOPTA!'

Para audian berserok gemas karena suara imut milik Sungmin dan Sungkyu.

"Kami ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk keluarga kami" ujar Sungkyu

"Keluarga? Hah! Bahkan kalian tak memiliki Eomma! Hahahhaha" terdengar ejekan dari teman Sungmin dan Sungkyu. Hati Kyuhyun serasa bersalah ketika mendengar ejekan dari teman kedua anaknya itu, entah apa yang membuatnya bersalah dengan itu.

Sungmin dan Sungkyu hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, kami memang mempunyai keluarga tanpa kehadiran seorang Eomma" ujar Sungmin

"Ne, tetapi kami tetap memiliki Appa. Appa kami adalah seseorang yang hebat, ia mengurus kami seorang diri. Karena halmeoni dan harabeoji berada di Jejju." Ujar Sungkyu

"Sebenarnya kami sedih mendengar ejekan dari teman teman karena kami itadk mempunyai Eomma. Tapi Appa bilang dan berjanji, bahwa suatu saat nanti. Saat Tuhan memanggil kami semua, kami bisa bertemu lagi dengan Eomma disurga." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir Mnya.

Para audian terdiam, mereka hanyut terbawa suasana sekarang.

"maka dari itu, kami akan menyanyikan lagu untuk Appa kami tercinta dan Eomma kami yang selalu mencintai kami dari atas sana." Ujar Sungmin

"Baiklah, kami akan menyanyikan lagu Westlife, Nothing's gonna change my love for you."

Lagu mulai terdengar, mereka mengambil nafas sejenak. Dan mulai bernyanyi

Sungmin part:

 _If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
Whit you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before_

 _[jika aku harus jalani hidup tanpamu disisiku, hari hariku akan terasa hampa. Malam malamku akan terasa sangat panjang, bersamamu kulihat keabadian oh begitu jelas. Mungkin saja aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya]_

Sungkyu part:

 _But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, Touch me now  
I don't wanna live without you._

 _[namun tak pernah merasa sekuat ini. Impian kita baru saja terbentuk dan kita berdua sama sama tahu. Impian itu kan membawa kita kemanapun kita ingin melangkah. Kini peluklah aku, sentuhlah aku. Ku tak ingin jalani hidup tanpamu]_

Both :

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
you oughta know by how  
much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
you oughta know by now  
how much I love you  
the world my change my whole life through  
but nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _[tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untukmu. Kini kau harus tahu. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Satu hal yang dapat meyakinkanmu. Kutak pernah meminta lebih dari cintamu. Tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untukmu. Kini kau harus tahu. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Dunia mungkin saja mengubah seluruh hidupku. Namun tiada yang mampu mengubah cintaku untukmu]_

'PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK'

Tepuk tangan meriah diberikan dari para audian, bahkan para audian kini memberikan standing applaus untuk mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa menangis juga.

Kyuhyun masih menahan harunya dan memberikan senyum untuk kedua malaikatnya itu.

"ah lagu ini sangat mengharukan, untuk Sungmin dan Sungkyu. Apakah kalian ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk Appa dan Eomma kalian nak?" Tanya sang MC

"Ne, kami sangat berterima kasih kepada Appa yang sudah membesarkan kami dari lahir hingga sekarang, Appa adalah ayah yang terbaik untuk kami. Appa tidak pernah marah dan selalu mengerti perasaan kami" ujar Sungmin

"Ne, Appa khamsahamida. Appa! Saranghaeo!" ujar Sungkyu sembari memberikan love shoot kepada Kyuhyun yang membuat gelak tawa di ruang pentas seni

"Untuk Eomma, terima kasih telah melahirkan kami. Maafkan kami, karena kami Eomma harus kembali kepada Tuhan. Tapi Kyunnie yakin, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Eomma, tunggu kami disana ya! Eomma saranghaeo!" ujar Sungkyu dan mereka berdua membuat hati dari lengan kecil mereka

'PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK'

Semua bertepuk tangan dan beberapa juga ada yang lagi lagi dibuat terharu oleh Cho twins ini.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis harunya berjalan menaiki podium dan memeluk kedua anaknya. Orang orang yang melihatnya sangat terharu.

"Gomawo, kalian adalah anak Appa yang paling hebat sedunia. Appa sangat mencintai kalian. Saanggaaatt"

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dan saling memberikan kalimat kalimat cinta yang keluar dari hati mereka masing masing.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik ikut memeluk mereka

' _Saranghaeo Kyunnie, saranghaeo anak anak Eomma'_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo! Kenalin nama kami adalah Yui Serina dan Ai Serina . Ini adalah cerita pertama kami… bagaimana? Bagus engga? Reviewnya yaaa!^^ Saranghaeyo!**


End file.
